I Need You
by RossyBowties
Summary: A Gwen/Ianto fanficion, with some Gwen/Ianto/Jack later. Not for Gwen haters. Based on the relationship built up between Gwen and Ianto between Series one and two whilst Jack is away.


Gwen tapped the keyboard, the words no longer making any sense and she yawned loudly. Everyone else had gone home, but she was stuck doing not only her job, but Jack's. Ever since Jack had left a month back, Gwen had been doing double, sometimes even triple her workload and it was exhausting her. Jack. Everything was Jack's fault. She was stuck there because of him. The team was falling apart because of him. She was losing her boyfriend and the trust he had in her because of him. Gwen shook her head, also shaking all thoughts of Jack from her mind. She tapped one last key on the keyboard then checked her phone. One in the morning, and three missed calls from Rhys. She sighed, taking her bag from the desk and slinging it over her shoulder. Just as she was about to leave, Gwen heard muffled sobs from somewhere behind her.

Gwen whipped around, listening. Silence. She rubbed her eyes madly, wondering what these late nights had been doing to her and began to walk towards the cog door. Then, there it was again. A muffled sob and a sniffling noise. It seemed as if it was coming from Jack's former office, which the team had now gotten used to calling Gwen's. Gwen ran to the source of the noise then stopped suddenly in front of the door. She carefully pushed it open and the brand new hinges squeaked with unworn, clean sounds.

"Hello?" She whispered, peering around the door.

In a quivering ball in the corner of the room sat Ianto, with one of Jack's work shirts crinkled in his lap. He peered up at her, his eyes full of tears.

"Oh Ianto." Gwen sighed sadly, rushing to sit next to sit next to him on the floor, and put her arm around him. Ianto dug his head into her shoulder and cried almost soundlessly. Gwen held him close with one arm and stroked his fluffy, brown hair gently with the other.

"Shh, come on, it's okay darling." She whispered into his neck.

"I'm..I'm scared he'll never c-come back." Ianto breathed heavily, tears spilling down his cheeks. Gwen looked down at him then turned her gaze to the crumpled shirt in Ianto's lap.

"I know, I know." She whispered "We all are."

Gwen held onto him and whispered words of reassurance into his ear, even though she didn't believe a word she herself was saying. After a little while Ianto's breathing had become steadier and slower, his body resting gently against hers. Gwen felt her eyelids drooping and let them do so as she drifted off into sleep.

-x-

Tosh pushed two more pieces of paperwork into a file and looked up from her desk. Owen was smashing away on his keyboard miserably and the rest of the hub was empty and silent.

"You don't think...?" Tosh began for the fourth time.

"Oh stop it Tosh!" Owen barked rudely. "Knowing those two they're off looking for Jack again or something. Fat lot of good that'll do." He turned back to his computer screen, scowling. He'd been in a mood like this ever since Jack had left. Tosh looked hurt and grabbed her paperwork, storming towards Gwen's office, her heeled boots clanking against the metal floor loudly.

"Tosh, look I didn't..." Owen started, sighing.

"It's fine." She snapped, not even bothering to turn around. She gently pushed open the office door, always feeling like she was intruding when she did so, and placed the file on Gwen's desk. She noticed a soft breathing sound and looked beyond the desk to the corner of the room where both Ianto and Gwen were curled up together, sleeping. Tosh smiled adoringly at the both of them and tiptoed out of the room and back to her desk.

"I found them." She grinned at Owen.

"Found what?" Owen asked, looking at her oddly.

"Found Gwen and Ianto." She smiled "They're in her office, sleeping."

Owen grinned "You mean like..." He raised his eyebrow and without warning, Tosh threw a hole puncher at his head.

"OW!" He yelled, staring at her incredulously. "What did you do that for!" He shouted.

"For being inappropriate." She rolled her eyes as he rubbed his head, cursing under his breath.


End file.
